Lick Your Lips
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: After a long day in meetings Aaron is tired and Reid gives him a treat. Hotch gets another taste of the items from the white paper shopping bag. References to "Love Love" but can be read as a stand alone. Hotch x Reid, established relationship (censored version)


Lick Your Lips

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men, pwp

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid, established relationship

Summary: After a long day in meetings Aaron is tired and Reid gives him a treat. Hotch gets another taste of the items from the white paper shopping bag. References to "Love Love" but can be read as a stand alone.

* * *

As Hotch came in the doorway he hung his coat up and looked for his mate. Not seeing Spencer on the couch where he usually was curled up reading a book he called into the house. "Spencer? Are you home?"

Reid's voice issued from the bedroom, "I'm in the closet. Be out in a second."

The older man toed his shoes off and walked into the bedroom. He tugged at the knot in his tie then pulled his shirt out and unbuttoned it. As he stood in front of the mirror getting undressed, a pair of arms looped around his waist. Aaron stopped as deft hands slid around to the front of his pants, unbuckled his belt and then slowly unzipped them. The hands travelled up his chest and snagged his tie, pulling it the rest of the way off to drop on the floor. His shirt followed soon after. He felt Spencer's warm breath on the nape of his neck then shivered as his lips brushed his ear in a whisper, "I know you are tired from all of those budget meetings today but I've got a treat for you." The younger man pushed his slacks down to pool at his feet. "Close your eyes." Aaron did as he was told, but he jerked slightly as a blindfold was tied around his head. Spencer then nudged him to turn around and grabbed his hand.

Hotch felt himself being led to the centre of the room. His boxers were tugged off and he shivered as the cool air met his flesh. "Sit." Reid commanded as he pressed a gentle hand to his chest. The older man identified the chair as one of the ones from the dining room set. "Scoot forward a bit." His mate took his hands and placed them on the arms of the chair. He felt his wrists being tied to the wood and the next moment heard Spencer circle around behind him. He pulled off the blindfold and the first thing Aaron saw was a white paper shopping bag sitting beside the bed. He looked down at his wrists; they were the same silk ties that Spencer had used to tie him to the bed. The young man came back to stand in front of him. His lover was wearing a white terry cloth robe and a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

_A/N - Reid gives Hotch an epic blowjob_

Reid sat up and untied his hands. Hotch leaned forward and pulled him onto his lap. He reached behind him and gently pulled out the toy. Spencer gasped softly but the older man just captured his mouth and kissed him deeply. Aaron could taste the both of them in the younger man's mouth and the thought turned him on despite how spent they were from their recent activities. He smoothed his hands up and down his mate's sides and whispered in his ear, "Let's move to the bed. Give me a moment and I'll treat you to something as well."

Spencer smiled lazily in acknowledgement. As Hotch pulled them into bed he murmured, "Don't you want to see what else is in the bag?"

The older man chuckled. "No. I don't want to spoil the next surprise."

* * *

Fin

_I know my next Hotch/Reid oneshot was supposed to be the sex in a public place, but this one wanted me to finish it first._

I love reviews!


End file.
